


Gungi's Not for Me

by SpaceRune



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chimera Ant, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hunter X Hunter Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRune/pseuds/SpaceRune
Summary: Tumblr drabble prompt from Trolldockan: Meruem invites Pouf to play Gungi.





	Gungi's Not for Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is completely silly, fluffy, and takes place in an everyone lives AU. I tried to be in character for everyone, but I definitely took some liberties :) 
> 
> I really don't know how Pouf would react to Meruem inviting him to play Gungi, so I just had fun with it :D

Meruem stood for nearly five minutes at the door to Pouf’s room listening to the somber and tormented violin that emanated from it. He found the music breathtaking, but he also felt concern for his guard. Pouf was deeply troubled and had been since the palace invasion. Meruem knew why, but he was unsure of how to address it. He promised himself he would treat all of his guards with more care and compassion, but Pouf was a special case. He was more stubborn, emotional, and ardent than the others. Care and compassion alone might not be enough to console the morose guard.  
  
This day, he figured he would try something new.

“Pouf,” Meruem called to him.

Pouf jumped from his seat on the window sill and nearly dropped his violin. “Forgive me, you startled me, Your Majesty.”

“I didn’t mean to surprise you. If you have a moment, may I ask you something?” Meruem continued.  
  
Pouf placed down his instrument and kneeled. “Of course, Your Majesty. I am here to serve you. I am at your disposal whenever you need me.”  
  
Meruem had been easing up on his guards for weeks. He had been giving them more free time and inviting them to join him and Komugi for various outings. Youpi and Pitou came to recognize the growing informality of their relationship, but Pouf had become more obedient than ever. Of course, it didn’t help that he never joined in on any of those outings.  
  
“That’s not necessary, Pouf. You may relax. I wanted to ask if you would like to play a game of Gungi with me?”  
  
Pouf raised his head and widened his eyes. Meruem could sense the abrupt change in his guard’s emotions. “Me? With you? You want to play Gungi with me?”  
  
Meruem couldn’t help but laugh at Pouf’s baffled response.  
  
“I don’t mean to defy you, Sir, but wouldn’t you rather play Gungi with Komugi?” Pouf questioned.  
  
“Komugi is sick with the flu. She wanted to play so badly, but I told her she needed to rest in order to get better. She is finally sleeping now. But it got me to thinking, maybe you might like to play. You are a strategic thinker, I think you would enjoy the game.”  
  
Pouf shook his head, “Sir, but I…I’m sure I would swiftly lose. It won’t be enjoyable for you.”  
  
“You know the rules, don’t you?”  
  
“Yes, I do but—”  
  
“You might be better at it than you think!” Meruem smiled.  
  
Meruem detected another change in his guard’s emotions. Pouf almost seemed happy. In turn, Meruem started to believe his strategy was working.  
  
For the first time in months, Pouf smiled. “If you really think so. I am sorry for questioning your order. I will play Gungi with you until your heart’s content.”  
  
“Pouf, this isn’t an order. I just thought this would be a fun way to spend time together. And just maybe I’ll learn some new tricks in Gungi.”  
  
Pouf’s happiness blossomed into glee, but it was a glee tinged with uncertainty and anxiety.  
  
“Your Majesty, I am so happy to hear that you wish to spend time with me. I am honored, but please do not get your hopes up. I doubt you can learn anything from me.”  
  
~~~~~  
  
The king and his royal guard faced each other at the Gungi table. Pouf still wore a smile, and Meruem couldn’t be more pleased to see his guard in better spirits. In no time, both players had arranged their pieces on the board.  
  
“Pouf,” Meruem said before the game began, “are you sure that’s the initial setup you wish to have?”  
  
Pouf’s eyes shifted between his king and the board. “Is it a bad arrangement? I thought this was a decent start!”  
  
Meruem shrugged and smirked, but did not answer the question.  
  
“Oh, I see! This is a psychological tactic! You are trying to make me uneasy from the start so I will be unable to think clearly as I play!” Pouf chuckled, obviously satisfied with himself and the conclusion he came to.  
  
Unfortunately for Pouf, it was not a psychological tactic, Meruem was trying to give his guard a hint before the game started. The game was over within minutes and Pouf never stood a chance of winning.  
  
“I hate this game,” Pouf mumbled under his breath.  
  
“What was that?” Meruem asked.  
  
Pouf unfolded his arms and loosened the pout he had been sporting. “Oh, I was just recalling that I was right. You couldn’t possibly learn anything from me in Gungi. Your skills are far superior to mine. I was foolish to ever try.”  
  
“But did you have fun?”  
  
“It was frustrating and now I feel I made a fool out of myself in front of you, Sir.”  
  
His loss in Gungi, caused Pouf to become melancholy once again. It was alarming how easily his mood was swayed by trivial successes and failures. He thanked the king for his time and moved to excuse himself, but before he could leave, he noticed Komugi in the entrance to the room.  
  
“Pouf, would you like to learn how to play? I can show you! It’ll be fun!” Komugi said as more snot than usual oozed from her nostrils.  
  
Meruem glanced up in alarm, not just because Komugi should have been in bed, but also because Pouf was evidently not in the mood to deal with her. It was a poisonous mix and Meruem did not want to be forced to adjudicate between the two.  
  
“Komugi, you should rest. The flu is not to be taken lightly,” Meruem said gently.  
  
“I’m fine! I promise! I’ll just sit and give some pointers, it won’t take much strength,” Komugi pleaded from the doorway.  
  
As Komugi spoke, Pouf hastened to leave the room. He walked swiftly, but not swift enough to avoid an unhappy encounter with a robust sneeze on his hand and arm. Pouf froze, scowled, and clenched his fists.  
  
“Pouf!” Meruem shouted before anything else could transpire. “She did not mean to sneeze on you. It was an accident. Do not be mad with her.”  
  
Sighing, Pouf begrudgingly obeyed his king. “You are correct. Nevertheless, people with filthy viruses should be careful where they spread their infections.”  
  
As Pouf left the room, Komugi called after him, “I’m sorry Pouf! I wasn’t thinking!”  
  
Meruem approached Komugi and lifted her into his arms. “Don’t worry about him. He’s just a sore loser. But he is right, you shouldn’t be wandering about. Let’s get you back to bed.”  
  
~~~~~  
  
The following afternoon, Meruem approached Pouf’s room, but rather than the sound of a violin, he heard Pouf exclaiming _loudly_ about _something_.  
  
“That stupid woman,” Pouf cried as he wiped snot from his nose. “First she makes me look like a fool, then she infects me with her filth. I’m not worthy of being a royal guard if I am so easily defeated! That filthy, horrible, stupid—”  
  
“What stupid woman would that be, exactly?” Meruem called from the door.  
  
Nearly choking on his own breath, Pouf kneeled immediately.  
  
“Your Majesty!” he screeched and then coughed. “Please forgive my insolence. I have no right to refer to her that way. I am merely frustrated at my own failure. I am a royal guard, and yet here I am, sick with the flu.”  
  
“I am going to tell you exactly what I told Komugi. Please just get some rest. I already knew you were sick. I checked on you this morning and you were asleep and hot with fever, so I decided to bring some things to help you feel better.” He placed a tray by Pouf’s side with hot tea and medicine.  
  
“Your Majesty,” Pouf’s eyes watered and his lips trembled, “you are not supposed to be the one serving me. I’m supposed to serve you.”  
  
Meruem patted Pouf on the head and said, “I’ve recently decided that I want to be kinder to my guards. So if I want to serve you when you are sick and being stupid, then so be it.”  
  
Pouf had no words, only tears of joy.  
  
“I do have one order, however. You need to stop being rude to Komugi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and feedback are always welcome.
> 
> If you are interested in a more serious (but very short) Hunter x Hunter fic, please check out my fic "Her Sight".


End file.
